This invention relates to comparator circuits. More particularly, it is concerned with comparator circuits employing metal-oxide-silicon (MOS) field effect transistors (FET).
One type of comparator circuit which has been developed recently employs MOS FET's in a regenerative differential comparator circuit. The circuit utilizes differential amplifier stages and includes a regenerative latching section which latches an amplified version of an analog input voltage. An improved version of such a comparator circuit is disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 249,036 filed Mar. 30, 1981 by Michael Cooperman and William L. Geller entitled "Comparator Circuit" and assigned to the assignee of the present application. For certain applications, specifically in digital-to-analog and analog-to-digital converters employed in sigma-delta modulation apparatus, it is desirable to provide a comparator circuit having further improved speed and sensitivity.